


Truth or Dare

by TheWolfQueen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the team decides to celebrate the end of a case, when Penelope suggests playing Truth or Dare. Suddenly Spencer and Derek find themselves in a situation they hadn't expected when agreeing with her.</p><p>Yeah, the summary is kind of shitty, but aren't they always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So, okay, I wrote this this evening in one go, didn't proof-read it, let alone get a beta. And it's my first work for this fandom. I've only seen about three dozen episodes without any context and about two thirds of the first season (my sister and I want to finally watch it all in correct order^^)  
> If there are any grammatical or logical mistakes, point them out to me, so I can correct them.
> 
> It's mostly the outcome of me not having slept for 36 hours, but instead having played truth or dare with my friends all night long. Well, you get the idea where this came from.
> 
> Have fun :)

It had all started out so innocently.

Derek and the girls had dragged Spencer along to a bar, to celebrate that there was yet another unsub caught and another couple of lives saved.

They had already been a few drinks deep when Penelope had suggested they’d play Truth or Dare.

JJ hadn’t seemed too happy about that, neither had Spencer, but when he’d been foolish enough to mention he’d never played that game, Derek, Penelope and Emily hadn’t stopped talking until they had their fellow agents persuaded.

They had gone over to Derek’s place, which was nearby, when the people had started frowning at them after Emily had dared Spencer to take off his clothes until he was naked from the waist up and they were roaring with laughter every time the man from the booth next to them went to get more drinks for him and his girlfriend. Spencer had just confirmed Emily’s observation that he was trying to get her drunk while she kept stealing glances at Derek whenever her lover wasn’t watching.

 

So now they were at Derek’s and the bottle of liquor that sat at the middle of the table was emptying quite quickly. All of them were past tipsy now and heading straight towards seriously drunk.

The conversation had been flowing without much of a point for some minutes, when suddenly Spencer returned to their game rather abruptly.

“Truth or Dare, Derek?” He asked.

Even through the alcohol clouding his vision Derek could see that Spencer was up to something. He’d noticed that the genius had been eyeing him curiously for some weeks now. Maybe the boy had gotten tired of watching and assuming and the alcohol had given him the needed courage to ask Derek straight away.

He decided to do Spencer the favor. “Truth, pretty boy.”

“As much as you pretend otherwise, you’re not a hundred percent straight, are you? I’ve been watching you lately and…” Spencer started, but when the three women fell silent as if on command to listen, a light blush crept up his neck and his words trailed off.

So that had kept the genius occupied the last weeks. 

With one of his usual grins Derek shrugged off the light uneasiness that had fallen on the room.

“As always, you’re right, boy wonder.” He admitted, smiling. “It’s more like sixty percent straight.”

He definitely didn’t want to think about the fact that Spencer had obviously enough interest in his sexual orientation to monitor him for weeks, So he just picked his victim.

“Baby girl, Truth or Dare?”

 

It was roundabout half an hour later when a giggling JJ sat back down after singing her favorite song out of the window – Emily had dared her to.

“Spence, Truth or Dare?” She asked.

The genius was visibly squirming in his seat, he didn’t like picking Dare, but he couldn’t go for Truth all the time. The rules Penelope had established at the beginning forbid it.

“Dare.” He murmured.

JJ’s giggling turned into a mischievous grin as her gaze fell onto Derek before shifting back to Spencer.

“I dare you to kiss Derek.” She announced.

The way Spencer turned to look at her made obvious that he thought she’d gone nuts.

JJ just resumed her giggling. “Aw, come on, Spencer. We all know you’re even less straight than he is.”

Derek leaned back in his chair while Spencer seemed to search for an escape. It wasn’t like he never had an occasional horny thought about his pretty boy, even a fantasy or two, but if the genius didn’t like the thought of kissing him, JJ should stop pushing.

“Come on, JJ, knock it off.” Derek smiled at the blonde while Spencer was chewing his lip and staring into nothingness. When he got up all of the others thought he was going to leave. But instead he made his way around the table, a little shaky.

Derek scooted back with his chair, not exactly sure what Spencer was planning to do. He hadn’t expected the boy to straddle him, though. Obviously Spencer had decided to take the challenge, the alcohol giving him courage. 

Their bodies were hardly touching; it was just Spencer’s ass on his knees, three layers of fabric in between. That didn’t change the fact that Derek had to force his hands to stay away from said ass. 

Spencer was staring at him, Derek was dimly aware of the room being perfectly quiet, as if JJ, Penelope and Emily were holding their breath in anticipation. The same anticipation that was crackling through his body. Nevertheless he forced himself not to move, leaving the lead of this to Spencer. 

The genius put his hands on the older man’s shoulders, keeping his balance as he leaned in. Derek’s hands had mysteriously found their way onto Spencer’s thighs in the meantime. Just to help him staying balanced, of course.

The first brush of lips was hesitant, Spencer pulling back almost before they had even touched. 

“That was no kiss, Genius.” Penelope’s protest went seemingly unheard by him. He was leaning in again before she even started speaking.

This time their lips met with more pressure. With a mind of its own Derek’s tongue flickered out, half-heartedly asking to be let in. He hadn’t expected Spencer to respond, though. With a long, low exhale, almost a moan, the young genius opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to meet with Derek’s. 

At the same time the tension left his body, almost as if he was trying to melt into Derek – who noticed that his hands had in fact found their way to cupping Spencer ass now.

They both tasted of alcohol, but Derek was pretty sure that there still was an underlying taste of coffee with too much sugar. 

The kiss lasted hardly longer than a few seconds, but when Spencer pulled back, he was in fact a little breathless. 

The younger agent hurried to get up, and Derek removed his hands from him with a more than a bit of regret.

“Does that count as a kiss?” Spencer asked the women, sounding faintly annoyed. 

No one answered. The good mood they had shared only five minutes ago seemed to be gone without a trace.

There was silence for a moment, before JJ got up and declared that she had to go home. Emily and Penelope accompanied her. JJ called Will to pick them up; on their way home they could drop the other two at their places. 

Spencer lived at the other side of the town. He was actually planning on heading off alone. Given his state of intoxication Derek didn’t feel well about that.

So he offered the couch and Spencer agreed to stay, but just after an almost imperceptible moment of hesitation.

When Derek had made sure that his pretty boy was comfortable and already drifting off to sleep, he headed for his own bedroom. Only when he slipped between the sheets and turned off the light he noticed that Spencer had been uncharacteristically quiet today. Something was bothering him. But before Derek could really wrap his mind around it, the images of this day were replaced by dreams. Dreams that featured a slender young man with soft hair who looked oddly familiar.


End file.
